


Sí, Papi!

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Daddy!kink used to be my biggest squick but here we are now.





	Sí, Papi!

**Author's Note:**

> Just look at them!  
> They're so adorable and hot together.  
>   
> 

"Sí, papi!" words are out of his mouth before James even registers them. Only when everyone looks him James realizes something's wrong. 

Oh shit.

OH SHIT!

"I mean. Yes, coach."

The look Kovač gives him is unreadable. He's in trouble. Damn. 

James hurries away to take his place on the pitch. He has hours of curious glances and amused whispers to look forward to. Oh, and probably the talk with Kovač later. 

James tries his best to be as inconspicuous as possible. Usually he jokes and laughs but today he's quiet, hiding behind taller teammates. Halfway through the training session James realizes he must look even more suspicious behaving this way. Damn! 

When they're finished for the day and everyone starts to leave he tries to slip away but before he could, Kovač gestures at him.

"Rodríguez! Stay."

James gulps audibly. When they're finally alone on the pitch Kovač approaches him. Then puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Niko asks. 

"I'm sorry?" he really, really is sorry. 

"I'm sorry, what?" says Niko and squeezes his shoulder a bit tighter. 

"I'm sorry, coach?"

"No."

"I'm sorry, mister Kovač?"

"Try again." Niko's hand travels from James' shoulder to the back of his neck. 

Oh... 

"I'm sorry, papi?" James is absolutely mortified. But the hand on his neck brings him closer to Niko. Close enough to kiss.

"That's better," Niko says. 

"Really?" 

"Yes. But only because we're alone now. I must teach you a lesson on how to address me both in private and in public."

The way Niko's eyes darken make James shiver with anticipation.

"Please. I swear I'll be a good boy."

"I know you will be. Now go take a shower. Then come to my office." 

"Sí, papi!" says James, this time deliberately. 

Niko groans at his words and kisses him briefly. Just a quick touch of lips. A promise of something more.


End file.
